DOOMClone (FPS series)
DOOMclone is a series of popular FPS games created by YoYoGames member ZX (GCP Games). The name DOOMclone derives from the early nineties popular convention of calling any FPS following id Software's 1993 game, DOOM, a DOOM clone. Despite the name, the DOOMclone games are not, in fact, clones of DOOM. Rather, they are the author's own interpretation of the classic id Software game. DOOMclone DOOMClone, the first game in the series, began development in late 2005, and was released to the GCP Games website on January 21st, 2006. it real ควยมายา Classic Version The original release of the game ran at Game Maker's default framerate of 30 frames per second, featured crude low-resolution textures, and contained only three weapons: a pistol, a shotgun, and a rocket launcher. In addition to the three weapons, the game also featured the "deathball," an alt-fire triggered by the right mouse button. The deathball would destroy any enemy in its path in exchange for five percent of the players health. Platinum Edition The platinum edition release of DOOMclone was quick and dirty: the wall and floor textures were replaced by better looking, higher-resolution ones. A manually set draw distance, whereupon the player could switch between a low, medium, and high draw distance. Most notable, however, was the bump in the game's speed to 40 frames per second. The new framerate gave the game a much faster pace, and lent significantly in achieving a DOOM-like feel. Platinum Edition V2 Released on the GCP Games website in January 2007, DOOMclone Platinum Edition V2, was the most significant update to the original DOOMclone game. The update featured an automatic draw distance, new textures, and, for the first time, lighting. The game was refined several times through point updates and was uploaded to YoYoGames on 11 May 2007. Special Edition The special edition of DOOMclone was made available in in early 2008. It features a significant update to the engine, with several features, such as weapons and enemies, backported from DOOMclone II. Since it's release on YoYoGames, the game has had over 2295 plays, and currently has a rating of 3.5 stars on YoYoGames. DOOMclone II DOOMclone II is the second game in the series, and was uploaded to YoYoGames on 15 June 2007. It's gameplay is almost identical to the original DOOMclone, but it features new weapons and enemies, and 2 new boss levels. DOOMclone Zero DOOMclone Zero is the third game in the series, and was uploaded to YoYoGames on 31 October 2007. The gameplay remains faithful to the series but is significantly darker and features a more horror-like atmosphere rather than an action game. According to the developer: "DOOMclone Zero is the darkest and scariest DOOMclone ever". However, whilist DOOMclone Zero currently holds a higher rating than the original DOOMclone, it has had only over 900 plays since it's release. DOOMclone Resistance DOOMclone Resistance is an episodic mini-series of games that is part of the DOOMclone series. There are three episodes in total, the first episode uploaded on 03 December 2007, the second on 14 December 2007, and the third episode on 15 February 2008. Whilst the gameplay is much the same as the other DOOMclone games, these games are significantly smaller than the other full DOOMclone games, and often contain only up to 7 levels. These games have been quite popular like the original DOOMclone and have gained similar ratings. DOOMclone III DOOMclone 3 is the forrth game in the main series and the seventh if you include the DOOMclone Resistance Episodes. It was uploaded on 24 June 2008. Unlike the other DOOMclone games, DOOMclone 3 features a "hub" system where players are able to acess five different sectors. Players must clear each sector by killing all the enemies in that sector. The game includes many new features such as an updated engine, jumping and crouching, improved enemy A.I., and new weapons and enemies. It also includes a screen shaking effect whilst playing. Whilst the game has only recieved over 700 plays, it is often cited as being the best game in the series. DOOMclone Hell DOOMclone Hell is the fifth game in the main DOOMclone series and was uploaded on 31 October 2008. Whilst DOOMclone 3 was supposed to be the final game, ZX decided to create DOOMclone Hell because some fans of the game wanted more. The gameplay is played in arena-based levels where players must fight increasingly harder to beat enemies. However the game has only 5 levels. DOOMclone EX DOOMclone EX is the sixth DOOMclone game and was released on 31 October 2009. According to the developer, DOOMclone EX is not part of the main game series and is just a remake of some of the levels from the original DOOMclone, plus a few new levels. However the game uses the DOOMclone 3 engine. Despite being released almost a year after DOOMclone Hell, the game currently has over 300 plays (most likely due to the time it was released), and a rating of 4.1 stars. DOOMclone IV Although DOOMclone III was pegged to be the last game in the DOOMclone series, fans declared their want of a new game. In mid-April 2010, when ZX was in the middle of developing Mercury, a chance meeting of the minds led to the decision that then-unknown developer, Blindspot Software, would be allowed to develop DOOMclone IV with ZX acting as producer of the game. A short demo of the game was uploaded to YoYoGames on 24 June 2010 for the 2 year anniversary of DOOMclone III. The game was release on 31 October 2010. Category:Shooter games Category:FPS games